


fallen papers and loosened ties

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant Mike, CEO Oliver and Joshua, Cliche Office AU, Conference Table Sex, M/M, clothed handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: It was a game for them. He had no doubt that one of them was keeping an eye on the clock. It was a game to see how fast they could overstimulate him, get him whining and sobbing under their hands. It was a game that they only played at the office. At home they were soft and sweet, taking their time in making him fall apart but whenever one of them got in the mood at work, it was hard, fast, rough.-The cliche office au fic that no one wanted but I needed it.
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Michael "Mike" Crew/Joshua Gillespie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	fallen papers and loosened ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candywii666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candywii666/gifts).



> I just...love Joshua and he has two hands which means he gets TWO BOYFRIENDS.
> 
> Also there's not enough cliche fics in this fandom...where are all my cliche tropes??
> 
> For HP because they help me so often with fic ideas and encourage my MikeOliverJoshua fics QQ

Mike whined when hips slammed into his, head slamming back to hit the hard wood of the conference table. He whimpered when the man above him pulled out almost all the way before slowly sliding in, only to pull out and slam back in, the slow sensual movements from moments ago forgot in a need for heat and skin. Mike cried out as he clenched around the other man, nails slipping on the dark brown of the dress shirt that clung to the man’s damp back. It was so much, too much. His slacks were bunched around his ankles, which were locked around the man above him’s neck, as said man breathed heavily into his neck, somehow managing to not slip from his kneeling position on the conference table that he had tossed Mike onto. Rough fingers hadn’t left their tight grip on Mike’s hips, making it impossible for Mike to squirm. He was trapped under the man, trapped under a sure smirk and heated eyes. Another smooth thrust had Mike rolling his eyes back, mind slowly giving into the sensations.

“Mr. Gillespie!”

Mike shot up, arms wrapping in a vice around his partner, body curling up at the sudden rush of heat that pooled in his stomach when a tongue kitten licked at his chest before Joshua began to harshly suck. 

“M-Mr. G-Gillespie! Sir...ah!”

Lips pulled away from his chest, nipping a few times around the swollen bud before the man spoke. 

“I told you, beautiful boy. It’s Joshua.” There was a hand in his hair, running gently through his curls as the man laid him back out. Mike shivered when his back met the cool wood, body still on edge. He relaxed a little when lips met his, Joshua’s tongue only having to swipe across his lips once before Mike opened his mouth, mewling happily at the soft kisses. He chased after Joshua’s mouth when the man pulled away, hands moving to capture Joshua. He startled when another pair of hands entered his vision, tangling with his. They were gentle and patient as they brought his hands to the table, making them lay flat on the surface. Inquisitive fingers trailed up his arms, rubbing soothing circles into Mike’s muscles as they went. 

When Joshua slammed back into him, hands back on Mike’s waist to keep him in place, those hands gripped his shoulders, keeping his back to the table. Mike struggled to look back, body held in place by the two men in the room with him. As Joshua lost himself in his own lust, one of the two new hands jumped up to his chin, while the other slid to rest on his chest, index and middle finger resting on either side of Mike’s nipple. There was idle toying with the bar that was there, before the fingers under his jaw tilted his head back. Mike’s vision swam for a second, eyes fluttering closed, when lips pressed against his and he blinked at the man before him.

“M-Mr. Banks?”

“Oliver, love.” Another kiss, followed by a subtle shift of fingers. Mike weakly whimpered, the sound drowned out by Joshua’s chuckle. There was a wet swipe against his nipple and the fingers that held it tight, causing Mike’s hips to stutter and Oliver’s eyes to flutter. When he opened them, Mike swallowed hard at the heated gaze. 

“You shouldn’t tease him so, Joshua.” There was a grunt and another lick. Mike turned pleading eyes from Joshua to Oliver, the latter smiling sweetly at him. Mike got a kiss on the nose for the effort.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were fucking him, Oliver. Fuck, how are you still tight, Mike? Didn’t I fuck you open this morning?” Mike whimpered and turned his head to face the table, trying to hide his shameful blush. 

“Oh? Is that why you wanted our meeting in the afternoon?” The hand under Mike’s chin moved down to palm at Mike’s neglected pectoral. Within seconds, Joshua and Oliver had built a rhythm, not a second being wasted in making sure Mike was stimulated. It wouldn’t be long until it was all too much. 

He knew that’s what they both were going for. 

It was a game for them. He had no doubt that one of them was keeping an eye on the clock. It was a game to see how fast they could overstimulate him, get him whining and sobbing under their hands. It was a game that they only played at the office. At home they were soft and sweet, taking their time in making him fall apart but whenever one of them got in the mood at work, it was hard, fast, rough. There wasn’t a second of it that he hated, even when he was tossed onto the conference table and stripped in front of Oliver. 

There was a ‘tsk’ and lips against his, Oliver’s smiling eyes meeting his as the man leaned over him. 

“No, that was because I hate early meetings.”

“Should tell you assistant to not schedule them in the morning. Thought you would have more control over him, Joshua.” There were twin chuckles as Joshua’s pace picked up. 

“Oh, we had words. Well, they were mostly “Mr. Gillespie” and “faster” but still. Made sure he knew not to do it again.” Mike tried to roll his eyes, but Joshua rolled his hips hitting just the right spot. His whine turned into a moan when fingers walked their way down his quivering stomach to daintily trail along the length of his dick. 

“Oliver!”

“Perfect.” There was a press of lips to his thigh, followed by a nip as the rhythm that had been built fell apart. Mike whined into the room, unable to bite his lip anymore. As the hands on his waist gripped tighter and tighter, the hands that were on his chest disappeared. Mike made a sound of protest at the loss. There was a rustle of fabric and the faintest sound of wheels on carpet that had Mike looking up to see Oliver raising a knee onto the table. 

“Oli?” The man just smiled, moving his hands behind Mike to lift him from his position laid out on the table. He slowly moved Mike to a sitting position, smirking at Joshua when the man whined as he slid a little more into Mike.

“Now, now Joshua.”

“Shut up, Oliver.”

Still smirking, Oliver slid in place behind Mike, moving the man so his head could rest on his shoulder. Oliver’s smirk smoothed into a smile when a hand came to grip his hair. He kissed a ruddy cheek and twined his free hand with Mike’s hand, moving them up to cup Joshua’s face. The man grinned sharply at them in response, rolling his hips faster to push Mike back against Oliver. Oliver grinded up in response, nipping Mike’s lips when a guttural groan sent Joshua collapsing forward onto Mike. Mike’s high whine followed as he shuddered in Oliver’s arms. 

Looking down at the two men, Oliver’s eyes softened as he watched Joshua place soft kisses on Mike’s chest, avoiding certain oversensitized areas. The man shifted in order to relieve the pressure against his straining dick, too distracted by Joshua and Mike to notice wandering hands until he felt a grinding sensation on his dick.

“Joshua! Mike!”

“Heh.”

“All is fair in the office, Oli.”

Oliver leaned forward, taking Mike with him, into Joshua, not prepared for the sudden heat that followed. He could easily tell which hand was doing what to him, having long learned his partners personal preferences when it came to hand jobs. Mike’s hand was slow, teasing along the inseam of his pants and the zipper, barely there then suddenly soft pressure. It made his stomach swoop, the pattern random and maddening. Joshua on the other hand was fast and rough, not taking the time to play around, strong hand cupping him fully and palm harshly grinding down. Once Joshua had found his rhythm and pace, Mike trailed his fingers around the edge of his grip, seemingly content to be the soft undertow in Joshua’s storm. With both of them devoting their full attention to him, with Joshua staring at him with bright eyes and Mike still harshly breathing against his neck, it wasn’t long until Oliver sagged against them, nearly bringing the three of them toppling off the table. His partners were quick to catch themselves and Oliver, Joshua’s palms slamming down on both sides of Mike and Oliver while Mike caught Oliver’s sweat slicked hands. 

Joshua was the first to recover, carefully untangling the mess of Oliver and Mike’s limps, helping Mike get dressed. Once Mike was dressed, he turned to help Oliver fix his hair and clothes, patting down wrinkles in hopes of making them go away. Mike’s giggles and Oliver’s soft hums brought Joshua back from his task of collecting the fallen files, smiling softly at the scene of his boyfriends being all cute on the conference table.

“Mike, I know Mr. Banks is very cute when he’s blushing but I can’t make any sense of these files.”

The man could hear Mike’s eyes roll as he slid off the table, huffing as he grabbed the files from Joshua’s hands.

“Well, Mr. Gillespie-”

“Joshua, dear.”

“Mr. Gillespie, that would be because they are upside down. Oliver already has these in his email, so he can pull them up on the screen to save you the time of sorting them out. I clocked out about thirty minutes ago.”

Oliver’s laugh had Joshua scowling at his assistant.

“Why does he get to be called Oliver? Mike, Mike, call me Joshua.”

“Good night, Mr. Gillespie, Oliver.”

“Mike!”

“Night, Mike. I’ll make sure to bring dinner when we are done here.”

“It’s pizza night, I’ll text you my toppings.”

“Mike! Mike! Don’t ignore me! Oliver, tell him that he should call me Joshua! It’s only fair!”

Mike walked out of the room as Oliver flicked Joshua on the forehead, muttering something about annoying businessmen. He knew their actual work meeting wouldn’t last long, so he grabbed his bag and quickly beelined it to the elevator. 

He grinned at his reflection in the mirrored walls, happy, even if his boyfriends were silly men.

All in a day's work, he guessed. Even if they insisted on messing up his files.

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua Gillespie sir I am free on Thursdays QQ
> 
> Anyways! First of many MikeOliverJoshua fics to come! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)!


End file.
